


Brave

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

John smiles as he reads the note left by his children, the one quote picked by Natasha hitting him hard, he had never known Natasha had picked up on her mother's nerves, not even once, but she had. 

'A woman who opens her heart to love you, when it's already broken, is braver than any person you'll meet...' 

He smiles slightly, stroking the note then folding it to tuck into his pocket out of sight, he will keep it close though, it's true. His Kate is brave, beautiful and strong and loving, so very loving. He had seen her break more than once but she always seemed to be able to come back stronger. Always so incredible when she smiled. 

Katie's arms around his waist get his attention and he half turns, pulling her closer, kissing her softly. 

"Hello gorgeous."


End file.
